


TLH: El Límite de la cordura (One Short).

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loudcest, Nsl, Sex, Unconscious Sex, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Historia publicada en Abril del 2020; siendo un ReMake del 2017. Tenía más proyectos en mente para relacionarlos con este pero ya no tengo ganas. La subo aquí porque no pierdo nada. Pienso que el resultado fue de regular a decente, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito.
Relationships: Linkacoln, Loricoln, Lynncoln - Relationship
Comments: 1





	TLH: El Límite de la cordura (One Short).

Advertencia:  
1\. Descripciones bastante fuertes de asesinatos a menores de edad.  
2\. Lenguaje vulgar y muy soez.  
3\. Sexo sin consentimiento (violacion e infidelidades).  
4\. Escenas desgarradoras.  
5\. Pedofilia.  
6\. Violencia de género, principalmente a mujeres.

1  
Narrador omnipresente: Es momento de volver a relatar una historia clásica…, solo para asegurarse de que ya la conoces, y para darle profundidad a lo no explorado, una vez acabada la recapitulación seguirá el horrible desenlace. Lo que sigue debajo de este párrafo, intuyan que es narración normal.  
La suerte. Uno de los tabúes que más ha generado controversia desde tiempos inmemorables, desde tiempos remotos a nuestra sociedad actual, y ha sido el epicentro de múltiples debates respecto a esta misma. ¿Existe realmente la suerte, o es solo el destino? Muchas personas asumen que la suerte no es más que una simple coincidencia, un mito, o lo asocian con los hechos de alguna deidad religiosa o algo por el estilo; el día de hoy no he venido a hablar sobre eso. ¡No, para nada! Cada uno cree o difiere en lo que crea, cada punto de vista, percepción u opinión es válido, todo esto ha sido solo un repaso de los diferentes puntos de vistas de grupos etnias o religiosos a lo largo de la historia, pero de todo tipo de personas hay en este planeta, y las personas estúpidas y rencorosas no son la excepción.  
Hay personas que son prácticamente irracionales, capaz de guardar un rencor abismal por otra persona, capaz de no querer ver sonreír a las demás personas, en especial a aquel al que le siente pura envidia.  
Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Royal Woods ubicado en el estado de Michigan en los Estados Unidos, para ser más concretos en la avenida Franklin, residencia Loud, un lugar conformado por un matrimonio de diecisiete años entre Rita Loud y Lynn Loud, los cuales, diecisiete años antes de aquella tormenta habían engendrado a su primogénita Lori Loud, rubia, de diecisiete años de edad aproximadamente, amante al golf, pero obsesionada con el teléfono; y a partir de allí cada año nacería una nueva criaturita para rellenar la casa Loud; habían excepciones a esa regla, por ejemplo, desde el nacimiento de Lynn Loud Junior la diferencia seria de dos años, pero cada año en que no naciera una, seria recompensada con el nacimiento de dos gemelos: Ese era el caso de Lincoln y Linka, y Lola y Lana.  
Algunas eran muy introvertidas, como Luan, amante a la comedia, o Lola quien a toda costa quería llamar la atención a como diese lugar, o hasta Linka, la fuerte aspirante a ser actriz; así como otras más introvertidas como el caso de Lucy o Lisa; el punto radica en que cada hermana Loud era diferente y única, desenfocando un roll especial y hasta fundamental dentro de la casa, pero de entre todos ellos solo había un miembro que destacaba de entre todos ellos, y esa persona era Lincoln Loud, quien siempre ante todo pronóstico imponía la felicidad de todos ante la suya… O al menos, así era.  
Como ya les he venido diciendo, cada hermana Loud destaca en lo suyo, y usted como lector podrá intuir que ningún miembro de la familia siente envidia del otro, y aunque me encantaría decir que tiene la razón, la realidad es otra. Una hermana posee enormes celos de todas las habilidades intercomunicarías que posee su hermano para arreglar cada problema, cada problema, envidia esa inteligencia, que con astucia logra desarrollar su hermanito menor de once años. Por mucho tiempo, la castaña se sintió inferior a él, si, era la numero uno en todos sus juegos deportivos, pero eso no le bastaba; no solo quería ser superior a Lincoln tanto en fuerza, envidiaba a sus amigos, sus calificaciones, todos los logros de Lincoln.  
Es fácil preguntarse, ¿Por qué Lynn no se comportaba de una mejor manera con todos los demás? ¿Por qué no era más humana y más comprensible? La respuesta a eso se lo debe a su pasión, y a su "yo" (instancia innata y sensación de ser superior a los demás, teoría psíquica establecida por Sigmund Freud), sumado a su gran egocentrismo y narcisismo, para ella comportarse como Lincoln es algo débil, pero por otro lado, (su lado posesivo) anhela todo lo que Lincoln tiene: Carisma. Si, Lynn quiere todo lo que Lincoln tiene, pero no quiere comportarse como el, pero aun sin embargo quiere lo que él tiene.  
Lynn siempre había tenido esa guerra mental en su cabeza durante un año (todo comenzó en el 2015 cuando Lincoln fue felicitado por destacar en su escuela en las áreas de Matemáticas, Filosofía, y Break dance, y debido a eso salió en la revista New York Times como el mejor alumno del año en todo Michigan), cosa que Lynn en más de mil partidos nunca consiguió; salir en esa revista, por eso sus celos, y fue en el 2016, en los tiempos en que se desarrolla esta historia, que Lynn acepto su derrota hacia Lincoln, que nunca podría siquiera igualar el carisma de Lincoln debido a su otra conducta, la de ser la numero 1, y se negaba a cambiar la reputación de la chica ruda que no se detiene ante nada ya que le gustaba imponerse ante lo demás.  
Los celos persistían, es por ello que Lynn mantuvo en su cerebro, fingir que todo sigue igual y que sigue "amando" a su hermano, seguir una relación amorosa que mantiene en secreto, y hallar sigilosamente alguna "grieta" para dejar mal parado a Lincoln y arrebatarle todo. Y finalmente, llego el día, y obvio que Lynn aprovecharía esa jugada.  
El trece de Marzo del 2016, Lynn jugaba un partido más que importante en lo que llevaba de su carrera deportiva, era un juego de béisbol, y si ganaban el premio era conocer a los jugadores más destacados en las ligas mayores cara a cara, cosa que a Lynn le emocionaba mucho; poder conocer a sus ídolos y las personas que la inspiraron a seguir su pasión, por ello, el alto empeño que Lynn le dedico. Lynn en un principio se rehusaba a invitar a Lincoln al partido, pero en una charla privada, en su habitación con su amante, la hizo cambiar de opinión.  
—Tu emoción no ha de tener comparación, ¿eh, hermanita? —Melancólica como siempre, pero feliz bajo aquel flequillo estaba Lucy por su hermana, era un gran logro para ella.  
—Claro, es una gran oportunidad que tengo para conocer a todos los jugadores de elite, y por supuesto, mis héroes. No puedo esperar que la familia vea en el estadio mi gran triunfo, todos menos Lincoln.  
La gótica extrañada levanta la mirada. — ¿Por qué a Lincoln no?  
—Pues ya sabes que se la pasara leyendo comics en ropa interior, no querrá ir, eso lo sé. Además de que lo odio por lograr algo que yo durante toda mi carrera no he logrado. —Pensó la última oración, sin decírsela a Lucy.  
—Quiero que Lincoln vaya, todos para uno y uno para Louds, es el lema familiar. Casi no tenemos el tiempo libre para apoyarnos todos en familia, siempre estamos ocupados; y mañana, que todas tenemos espacio libre, ¿dejaras de pasar esta oportunidad?  
—Lo sé, pero… —Lynn fruncio el ceño —es solo que no quiero que vaya.  
—Si Lincoln no va… Entonces terminamos, buenas noches —se acobija en su ataúd y al estar a punto de cerrarlo, dice —dejare que lo pienses.  
Lynn se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, a su murciélago colmillos, pensando; fue allí cuando pensó en el plan perfecto, uno que le dolía en todo su orgullo, pero al fin y al cabo, si perdía el partido no importaba, habría muchos más. El pensamiento le dolía, mucho, pero el premio no era la gran cosa, si perdía no repercutiría gravemente, tenía cientos de premios… Y sonrió.  
2  
A la mañana siguiente, catorce de Marzo del 2016 ocurrió el preludio de la catástrofe, lo que iniciaría eventos en proporciones caóticas. Ese preciso día, la atleta despertó con una sonrisa melancólica y fuertes intenciones de culminar aquella idea la cual no planeaba desistir ante nada. Se levantó, y lo primero que quiso hacer era ir al baño; total, era Sábado y no habría porque preocuparse sobre la escuela. Pero lo que no contaba era que se encontró con Lincoln, el hermano al cual más envidiaba a mitad del pasillo, frente a frente. El muchacho tras verla, le sonrió casual; la atleta, no queriendo llamar la atención, fingió estar emocionada, y rompió el hielo iniciando su plan.  
—Buenos días Linky, quisiera saber si tú vas a ir a mi juego de béisbol, será la gran final, y toda la familia estará allí, ¿no quieres venir?  
—Lo siento Lynn —respondió un sereno Lincoln el cual pasó a un costado de ella —pero tengo mis planes.  
"Si no logró que vaya..., mi relación con Lucy culminará, ya que ella podría intuir que ni siquiera le pedí que fuera, y no pienso permitir eso, no".  
—Oh, ¿seguro que no quieres replanteártelo? —Hizo crujir sus nudillos haciendo temblar al chiquillo que estaba en frente de ella.  
—High…, está bien, Lynn —tuvo que aceptar con el ceño fruncido, —iré.  
— ¡Gracias! —Fingió alegría… Todo era fingido si quería llevar a cabo su plan. Nuevamente, lo cuestiono, su lado competitivo se lo cuestionaba, pero quería enterrar a Lincoln Loud. Deshacerse de el sin levantar sospechas.  
Y, finalmente el momento llego.  
Ella ya lo había planificado todo para ella misma, sin contarle nada a su equipo; debía actuar como si nada, solo debía fallar a propósito los tres tiros, ya que, era mejor que se pensara públicamente Lynn Loud se oxida por primera vez, a Lynn Loud acaba con la vida de Lincon Loud, y aunque las probabilidades de esos titulares eran mínimas, eran posibles; y Lynn Loud quería evitar el mínimo porcentaje de sospecha.  
El partido transcurrió, y mientras que todos se preguntaban el por qué Lynn Loud fallaba a cada golpe, ella veía cada vez más completado su plan; y cuando el partido culmino su única preocupación era si su familia se tragaría el cuento, solo le faltaba… actuar.  
Una vez que Lynn salió del estadio para recibir a su familia, puso en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan.  
— ¡Ahhh! —Vocifero Lynn al ver a Lincoln, y esta corrió para ocultarse detrás del señor Loud. —Aléjate, tienes mala suerte; por ti perdí el partido.  
—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.  
Narrador omnipresente: Listo, ya has visto lo que motivo Lynn a realizar lo que hizo, ya todos saben lo que paso después, y todo lo que podría verse aquí paso exactamente en la serie, y repetir lo mismo seria descortés, así que solo te comentare el final de aquel episodio, o como yo me atrevería a llamarlo el inicio de una gran revelación… El inicio de una gran revelación, que gran título. Ahora nos trasladaremos una semana a los eventos relatados, es decir, al veintiuno de Marzo del 2016… Nuevamente, lo que sigue debajo de este párrafo es narración normal.  
Un Lincoln Loud quien salía de su escuela a las tres de la tarde se dio cuenta de la presencia del lector, y no pudo evitar la tentación de saludar.  
—Oh, saludos, no te haba visto; ¿de seguro te preguntaras que ha pasado desde hace una semana, no?, desde que me disfrace de ardilla para obtener el perdón de mi familia, ¿no? Pues déjenme decirles que las cosas han estado bastante bien. Sí, mi familia me obligo a seguir usando el traje de ardilla por unos cuantos días más, pero tras filtrarse un video de mi usando el traje y de cómo me trataron mi familia durante cinco días, en el grupo universitario de Lisa, los científicos le preguntaron a Lisa que sentido tenia usar dicho traje, ella se puso nerviosa y aclaro que era un experimento temporal, los científicos dijeron que si no acababa el experimento acusarían a mi familia con la policía, por si se lo preguntan, creo que no las acusaron de una ya que Lisa les ayudo en múltiples descubrimientos; pero en fin, mi familia hablo con todos en mi escuela, todos fueron comprensivos y entendieron el asunto por lo que el matoneo verbal que recibía de Chandler ceso, pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, je, je —dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño cuando se puso a pensarlo mejor —si la grabación de las cámaras de Luan no se hubieran filtrado, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hubiera durado todo esto…, pero en fin, mejor ver hacia el futuro que al pasado, ¿no?  
Y seguía caminando, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el jardín de su hogar, solo le faltaba cruzarlo. Eso le hizo pensar: ¿Le afecto tanto aquello que quedo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos? Cual sea el caso, Lincoln solo quería llegar y olvidarse de todo tipo de cosas, y jugar un par de cosas en su Nintendo switch.  
—En fin —decía mientras abría la puerta de su hogar e ingresaba —todos se disculparon conmigo antier, pero la única que note un poco extraña al repecto, al menos en rasgos faciales, fue a mi hermana Lynn —comenzaba a subir por las escaleras con el fin de llegar a su cuarto y sacar los juegos para su consola —A mi parecer la note algo aturdida de que todo se resolviera, y un tanto enojada; digo, no entiendo el porqué; si perdió el partido es porque debe de mejorar, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, o con la… suerte.  
Lincoln Loud piso el último peldaño de su escalera, cuando sintió náuseas y escucho una voz que le susurro: Entonces deberías de matarla . Lincoln freno, atormentado giro su cabeza de un lado a otro en su pasillo, conducta digna de un esquizofrénico. Duro casi un minuto inmóvil, y cuando se decidió a ignorar aquello y girar a mitad del pasillo para ir a su habitación, volvió a sonar aquello que lo atormento hace instantes. La Locura volvió a él.  
Lincoln, Lynn Loud Jr. Merece perecer por todo lo que te hizo, déjame encargarme…, por favor, si no me crees solo husmea en el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, y la voz ceso, otra vez.  
No quería ir, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que le dijo aquella misteriosa voz. Obedeció dirigiéndose a la habitación de la gótica y la atlética, la puerta de dicha habitación estaba entre abierta, así que no hubo mayor problema. Pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar y…  
—Grrr. ¡Maldición amor, todo se me fue por la borda! ¡Mi idea tenía que sepultar a Lincoln! ¡Tenía que! —se quejaba a gritos Lynn, quien pensó que ella y Lucy serían las únicas en la casa, no contaban con la presencia de Lincoln en ese momento, y el escucho todo. Los diálogos de Lynn llamaron toda la atención de Lincoln.  
—Cariño cálmate —la intento serenar Lucy —es la décima vez que te quejas sobre tu plan fallido, creo que deberías de olvidar todo el asunto en cuestión, y… divertirte conmigo.  
La amante de lo sombrío, quien llevaba su uniforme escolar se deshizo de su falda, y bajo sus calzones, los cuales ya de por si estaba cubierta de himen, himen que le extasiaba a Lynn, y Lynn lo sabía, pero realmente estaba furiosa, no de su plan, su plan había funcionado perfectamente, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo se hubiera prolongado (afortunadamente para ella) si nada de lo que paso se hubiera filtrado, quizás hasta meses.  
—Maldita Luan, por tu culpa fracaso mi plan —maldijo Lynn en voz baja, pero audible para Lincoln, y este estallo; una furia interna nació dentro de él, y solo anhelaba venganza. El sentía algo muy atípico en el: "Odio"; odio por su familia, pero especialmente, odio hacia Lynn Loud, pero no podía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, debía escuchar más, aun así, el odio nacio.  
—Mi plan era perfecto. Perdería apropósito para echarle la culpa a Lincoln, era perfecto, todo concordaba; Lincoln no fue a ninguno de mis partidos previos y ganábamos, y si iba todo cuadraría, pero ¡no! ¡se tenían que filtrar las grabaciones de Lincoln siendo tratado como se merece! Aish, maldigo mi vida. Odio todo lo que Dios le ha dado a Lincoln, le ha dado un futuro social prospero, ¿y a mi que?  
—Lynn, amor, todo se logra con esfuerzo, tu deberías saberlo, y con todo respeto —se quitaba su sostén —pareces pensar solo con los puños.  
Eso irrito a Lynn quien procedió a golpear a su hermana Lucy por aquel comentario, y una pelea se propino en el cuarto de las muchachas…, pelea que culminaría en tijeradas.  
Lincoln tras analizar y comprender la situación no lo podía creer, era algo irreal; y cada segundo más su respiración era más agitada, los susurros más fuertes y constantes, déjame entrar en ti, solo quiero vengarme, tic, tac, Lincoln Loud, tic, tac, tic, tac. Lincoln no pudo más y cayó al suelo desmayado. Las hermanas no escucharon nada ya que estaban haciendo tortillas.  
3  
Lincoln abrió los ojos. Estaba mareado, o eso es lo que creía. Parecía estar acostado, así que trato de levantarse apoyando sus dos manos en el piso para tratar de impulsarse, como toda persona normal, pero tras apoyarse, salieron dos cadenas, ubicadas por separado en los lugares que tocaba Lincoln; dichas cadenas lo encadenaron a las manos, y Lincoln no podía moverse.  
Esto lo aterro, pero ya que no tenía mucho que hacer, prosiguió a observar su entorno. Donde pisaba tenía un color rosado, y el piso estaba abultado y hondo con una distancia mutua de cinco centímetros, la tonalidad de una vagina prácticamente.  
El "cielo" era morado en su mayoría, pero poseía tonalidades rojizas en ciertas áreas, no sabía que tan amplio era ese lugar, pero no le importaba, él le atribuía a que, o era un sueño, o estaba en el infierno. En cierta parte, el deseaba que fuera eso: Un sueño, pero más que sueño, sería una pesadilla, solo que esta seria real y causaría una gran repercusión casi imborrable de la familia Loud en la historia de la humanidad…, imborrable en el sentido desgarrador de la palabra.  
En frente de Lincoln parecía que había una montaña color rosa, no era muy alta; apenas y media tres metros de alto, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que en la cúspide de esa montaña yacía alguien muy idéntico a él en apariencia física, pero que difería un poco en algunas cualidades; como que por ejemplo, aquella criatura tenía varios tonos de negro tanto en su cabello, y en sus prendas de vestir; es decir, en sus pantalones y camiseta, también en sus zapatos. En altura era lo mismo que Lincoln, lo mismo en masa, aunque este nuevo ser tenía los pectorales un poco más desarrollados que el albino.  
Lo que le petrifico a Lincoln era que este lo estaba mirando fijamente con una risita de por medio; risa que a pesar de estar separados por unos quince metros de largo, pudo escuchar.  
— ¿Quién es usted? —El tono de voz de Lincoln no era el de un niño desafiante, mucho menos el de alguien asustado; era el tono de voz de un niño confundido. De un niño que no tiene ni la menor idea del porque está allí, o del qué sentido tiene estarlo.  
—Je, je, je. Se nota que no sabes mucho Lincoln —la criatura salto de la cima en donde estaba, dio varias vueltas en el aire y cuando estuvo descendiendo hizo como si se estuviera agachando para, centímetros antes de pisar el suelo volver a estilarse y hacer un aterrizaje triunfal —es de suponerlo de alguien como tú, un tonto que reprueba los exámenes de su escuela solo porque una simple profesora "La señorita D", está en frente de ti…, enserio, que patético eres. Asumo que si o si te lo tendré que explicar. Bien, aquí voy.  
A estas alturas, eso estaba frente a frente con Lincoln, una distancia de solo diez centímetros hacia la diferencia. Lincoln estaba prestando atención, él era analítico, de los que prestan atención y después sacan sus propias conclusiones, pero eso no impedía que al albino le sudara la frente del nerviosismo que comenzaba a aparecer.  
—Me presento ante ti, mi contraparte; yo soy Locura —hablo con orgullo.  
La palabra contraparte le produjo a Lincoln más preguntas que respuestas. Locura al percatarse de ello solo respondió: —Ay, los mortales son tontos, deja y te lo explico todo. Veras Lincoln, el ser divino, es decir Dios, al momento de crear la vida humana crea dos versiones de las personas, crea un lado puro con todas las bondades que puede poseer un ser humano; pero también, al igual que lo bueno, lo malo también existe, es por eso que también es creado un lado perverso, perverso y aterrador en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra, pero en fin, regresando al tema central, Dios elige solo a una de esas dos versiones, ya sea la buena o la mala, la bondad o la maldad, y la parte elegida será la predeterminada por el resto de los tiempos, aunque generalmente es escogida la buena, mientras que la parte no escogida será encerrada en el subconsciente de la persona "predilecta" sin embargo, y es normal que en muchísimas ocasiones las emociones negativas de la versión que este en el subconsciente pasen al de la persona que este al mando, ya sabes, cosas como el odio, las ganas de matar, la envidia, el orgullo, las relaciones prohibidas, etcétera, etcétera; eso explica por qué hay gente buena que de la noche a la mañana se convierte en asesinos seriales o violadores, claro, hay otros factores humanos a parte de los divinos, pero no te quiero aburrir con esos temas externos. También he de decir que al ser contraparte odio a todos, pero tengo don de la razón, por ende, jamás actuaria impulsivamente, también tú al ser un flojo y debilucho, me hace a mi fuerte y veloz…, y ya, pero eso es más que suficiente para acabar y vengar a todos los que te hicieron daño, ¿y por qué quiero vengarte? Por qué te quiero Lincoln y te tuve lastima cuando te torturaron, ya que a mí me duele verte sufrir…, y mira quien te lo dice. Mi única queja es que no tengo poderes, aunque eso se veria muy irreal y estúpido.  
Lincoln ya iba entendiendo por donde agarraba el asunto, y fue allí en donde, no sabe si a modo de broma o en serio, dedujo que Lynn definitivamente era la versión mala.  
—Te preguntaras porque estás aquí, o porque te estoy contando todo esto. Simple, esto es algo muy, pero muy inusual, o al menos es algo de lo que yo no sabía que se podría hacer, y es que el odio y enojo que has sentido hacia Lynn ha sido tan inmenso y grande que ha acabado con toda la pureza que poseías, en otras palabras, creo que, NO, estoy seguro, que "el gran Lincoln Loud" se esfumo, y yo pienso que es hora de tomar su lugar, veras, cuando una de los dos miembros se debilita mucho —ve a Lincoln tratando de zafarse de las cadenas —…Yo ya las hubiera rompido desde hace rato…, la parte encerrada y destinada a sufrir puede tomar el control principal del cuerpo, justo ahora estas desmayado mientras tus hermanas te cargan, al parecer por ahora te están llevando por las escaleras, quien sabe para qué cosa.  
Las pupilas de Lincoln nunca se habían abierto tanto como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.  
—Así que solo tomare tu cuerpo, y… créeme, hare sufrir mucho a tu familia, en especial a la perra de Lynn, descarto a tus amigos ya que, a pesar de que te rechazaron en la escuela es normal bullear, excepto… a Clyde, matare a ese inútil ya que él era tu MEJOR AMIGO y te dio la espalda, ese Judas perecerá… el resto de tu familia las violare y matare, pero a Lynn le hare todo lentamente para que sufra un infierno físico, así como el infierno emocional que te hizo pasar; repito, si las grabaciones no se hubieran filtrado a los científicos y estos no se quejaban con Lisa quien sabe cuántos meses pudo haber durado, afortunadamente solo paso una semana y ahora la comunidad científica esta espiando 24/7 la casa, por ello nadie te ha hecho nada, claro, Lynn no lo sabe, por eso vociferaba de ese modo, solo lo sabe Lisa; no sé por qué no le ha dicho nada.  
— ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?  
—Simple —le pico el ojo a Lincoln con uno de sus dedos, y a este le dolió, —tus ojos fueron mis ojos, yo vi lo mismo que tu durante todos estos tiempos, yo escuche lo mismo que tú, todo; inclusive en la noche, ahora si me disculpas…, tomare tu cuerpo, ¿y sabes cómo puedo tomar tu cuerpo? ¡Con un beso!  
Locura beso al albino, así se rompía el hechizo. Duro veinte segundos, y tras culminar aquel acto, en el instante en que la criatura dejo de besar, tal cual como había aparecido se había esfumado de aquel mundo de penumbras dejando a Lincoln solo, asustado por su familia, pero, reflexionando tras escuchar las palabras de aquel monstruo bautizado como "Locura".  
4.  
Abrió los dos ojos, y cuando tuvo el sentir de la razón, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sujetado por sus dos hermanas, Lynn y Lucy, y que estaban en el patio. En frente de ellas estaba una bolsa de basura abierta, Locura intuía perfectamente lo que el dúo tenía planeado hacerle, pero no se precipito a nada, quería que todos sufrieran sigilosamente, en especial Lynn, de poco a poco; pero sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla sufrir desde un inicio.  
Se dejó tirar a la bolsa de basura apropósito, una vez allí, Lucy la amarro, y metieron la bolsa en el cesto de la basura. Locura, adentro se preguntaba "¿Qué lógica tenía el plan de Lynn? ¿Deshacerse de su cuerpo, y darle qué excusa? Las cámaras de Luan grabarían todo, al menos que ella planeara eliminarlas, pero Locura no pensaba que ella fuera capaz, ya que como Lucy dijo: Lynn parece pensar con los puños.  
Pero, ¿Cuál sería la primera jugada de Locura? Pues tras estar once años dentro de Lincoln, resulta, pasa y acontece que Locura se sabía al pie de la letra los horarios de cada una de sus hermanas.  
Así que faltaba poco para cobrar su primera víctima. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban eran las tres y cincuenta y nueve de la tarde, y Lucy siempre revisa la basura a las cuatro para buscar cualquier animal muerto para sus rituales satánicos, y Locura vio con anticipación que cuando Lynn y Lucy lo estaban cargando Lucy no llevaba ningún animal en sus manos.  
—Diez, nueve, ocho —iniciaba Locura su cuenta regresiva para cazar su primera víctima, ya que el día marcaba las tres y cincuenta y nueve con cincuenta y tres segundos —, siete, seis, cinco —afuera, Locura comenzó a escuchar sus primeros pasos, alguien se acercaba al contenedor para revisar. —, cuatro, tres —sintió como sacudía todo, y volteaba el cesto bocabajo para regar (o sacar, como le dirían Lucy y Lana) la basura más fácilmente; y la bolsa donde yacía Locura toco el suelo —dos… —la bolsa de basura era verde claro, por lo que juntado con la luz solar pudo divisar a la perfección la sobra de Lucy, y como esta se agachaba para buscar algo, en otras palabras pudo ver perfectamente el culo y las piernas de Lucy.  
Locura miro las herramientas que tenía al lado dentro de la bolsa, y vio una navaja; este sonrió. —Uno.  
Espontaneo como siempre, el hermoso silencio de la tarde pasó a segundo plano con los gritos de una niña de ocho años que retundió por el jardín, la amante de lo lúgubre había sido agarrada por una de sus piernas, para después ser jalada por Locura al interior de la bolsa; la niña gemía entre gritos no entendiendo lo que ocurría, y cuando las piernas de la gótica estaban totalmente dentro, Locura con la navaja corto ambas piernas de la gótica desde sus caderas hacia abajo, y un gran charco de sangre se desprendió de ella manchando de sangre los dedos de Locura, sangre que desapareció cuando Locura se chupo los dedos saboreando con júbilo la sangre de la niña.  
La niña estaba partida en dos, Locura jalo el otro extremo de Lucy dentro de la bolsa para ver su cara de sufrimiento, es decir, desde el torso hasta su cabeza, y vio que la pequeña estaba agonizando tanto que hasta escupía sangre.  
Los gritos de Lucy, a pesar de que tenían la intención de incrementar y llamar más la atención lo que hacían era disminuir, ya que, a cada segundo más, perdía más sangre, y pues…, fallecía.  
— ¿Estas sufriendo niña, lo estás?  
Lucy no respondía a nada que le dijera aquel monstruo, solo quería sobrevivir a pesar de que sabía que era imposible.  
—Pues yo pase once años ¡solo! Sin poder experimentar las cosas básicas de la vida, ¡así que! —su tono se había transformado en la de un resentido social, digno de un papel para interpretar al "Joker" —no te vengas a quejar por un mísero dolor, pecadora de mierda! —Locura le entierra la navaja a Lucy en su pecho, más específicamente en su corazón perforándolo, lo metió tan rápido que los quejidos de Lucy desaparecieron de inmediato. Cuando noto que Lucy no se novia, se paró de inmediato dejando la navaja en el piso y a una Lucy desangrándose al lado, partida a la mitad.  
Locura se alejó unas cuantas cuadras de la escena, pero pudiendo ver todo, y gozo enormemente cuando vio salir a Lynn al patio y encontrarse con el perturbador suceso: "Su hermana/novia muerta, partida a la mitad".}  
El ya sabía que Lynn y Lucy tenían una relación, el ve y escucha todo lo que Lincoln puede, a excepción de lo que pasa en la noche, lo cual Locura si puede, y el llevaba meses escuchando los numerables gemidos de Lucy y Lynn.  
Ahora iría por el resto de su familia, y Clyde, pero ya sabía de primera mano, que Lynn estaría sufriendo mucho, por la pérdida de su noviecita. Y eso le encantaba a Locura. Vio como Lynn lloraba tras la pérdida de su Lucy y como sostenía con horror una de las piernas de esta.  
El pelinegro dio media vuelta y se fue, debía ser honesto. Le hubiera encantado poder ver como seguía sufriendo, pero ya tendría tiempo para contemplar eso más tarde, quería dejar lo mejor para el final, el sublime postre después de una cena gourmet la cual había comenzado de manera excelsa tras esa deliciosa entrada con sangre.  
Su siguiente víctima era ni más ni menos que Leni, ¿y por qué en ese orden? Simple, a excepción de Lucy (la cual había sido asesinada fuera del orden planeado, ya que su muerte fue un anuncio de lo que se avecinaba para Lynn), Locura mataría uno por uno, desde la persona que más daño le causo tanto física como psicológicamente; y luego de ver que Lynn fue quien orquesto todo, sabía que debía dejarla para el plato fuerte.  
—La semana pasada, en la cena familia, Leni dijo que iría con sus amigas al centro comercial hoy, catorce de Mayo después de salir de la escuela, así que tengo por seguro que hay es donde debo de ir primero —decía Locura mientras corría a toda velocidad, esto, hasta que vio a una niña de seis años montándose en su bicicleta; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y veinte segundos después Locura ya estaba pedaleando a todo pulmón, con el cadáver de la niña en sus manos, cadáver el cual soltó cuando el pedaleo estaba en todo su auge, cayendo el cadáver a mitad de la cuadra. Un anciano que presencio el acto, cayo pavo rizado al suelo y saco su teléfono.  
— ¿Qué? —Noto Locura la presencia del espectador, al igual que Lincoln, —quiero matar a los Louds, sí, eso es un hecho, pero les recuerdo que sigo siendo el mal en todo su esplendor, y que una vez que mate a los Louds, las muertes seguirán —proseguía pedaleando cada vez más rápido —con mi inteligencia, fuerza y resistencia física puedo ser mejor que el mejor asesino del mundo, je, je. —y siguió su jornada.  
5  
Catorce de Marzo 2016, cuatro y media de la tarde, Mail Royal Woods.  
Leni culminaba sus compras y estaba pagando por cada prenda que iba a llevar con su mejor amiga Fiona, ambas individuas platicaban sobre la situación de Lincoln, ya que Fiona se enteró a modo de chisme lo que le paso a Lincoln, pero Leni tras aclararle ciertas cosas el semblante preocupado de Fiona fue remplazada por una sonrisa, y hasta carcajadas; Fiona intuyo que Leni nunca lo llego a lastimar, era la más suave de todas, sí, pero lo que no sabía Fiona era que Leni varias veces había clavado agujas "por accidente" cuando ponía a Lincoln de modelo, de hecho, si eran de accidente, solo que Leni nunca le dijo a Lincoln, por ser…, bueno, Leni, pero alguien no lo había percibido de ese modo, y ese alguien estaba dejando su bicicleta "prestada" en la entrada del centro comercial para luego subir por las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso, y patear entrada del almacén en donde estaban Leni y Fiona; también Locura había oído el almacén donde iban a estar, por ello, fue allí de inmediato.  
Los presentes, que eran diez contando a Leni y Fiona quedaron perplejos, contemplando al joven con el ceño fruncido, que se había detenido en la entrada. Dicho joven, sonrió.  
Leni al principio no lo pensó, pero mirándolo más de cerca pudo apreciar las características faciales de Lincoln, la única diferencia entre eso y Lincoln era todo lo negro que traía.  
— ¿Li-Lincoln? —dudo, pero tras medirlo "al ojo" no le cabía la más mínima duda, tenía el mismo tamaño que su hermano Lincoln, y eso la lleno de confianza. — ¿Cómo estás? —Le sonrió y le comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz típico — ¿te teñiste el color de tu pelo? Como que el negro no es tu estilo, hermanito; en mi opinión —se acercaba Leni mas a Locura; grave error, rubiecita, grave error. —No sé a lo que has venido a hacer hasta aquí, pero ni loca te dejare salir de este almacén vestido así —y ahora, ella lo estaba regañando —ven conmigo —Leni tomo a Locura del brazo y lo llevo consigo dentro de unos camerinos que estaban al fondo de dicho almacén. Locura durante todo el camino solo dijo: —Esta bien hermanita, gracias por preocuparte de la presentación personal de tu hermano Lincoln. —y Leni le sonrió.  
Locura ya había presagiado todo cuidadosamente, sabía que la bondad de Leni lo pondría en esa situación..., todo iba según su plan.  
Leni y Locura entraron al mismo camerino, y mientras Leni le busco ropa nueva para tapar esos feos harapos que este traía, Locura calculaba que hacer, y vio un gancho. Una vez que Leni lo dejo solo para que se cambiase y cerró la puerta, Locura miro por debajo de la puerta del camerino y vio las piernas de Leni, esta estaba de espaldas de la puerta, apoyando su Columba contra la misma, chateando en su teléfono quizás; Locura vio el gancho, y…  
Fue muy rápido, tanto como para ser siquiera real; Locura con un golpe había hecho un agujero tan grande en la puerta de ese camerino, para después clavarle el "garfio" del gancho en toda la parte delantera de su cuello (recordemos que ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta); y una vez enterrada, jalarla hacia afuera nuevamente, provocándole una hemorragia que la mato casi instantáneamente. Una vez hecho eso, Locura camino normalmente hacia la salida del Mol; los camerinos estaban muy apartados del resto del almacén, y Locura era de los que le encantaba dejar el cadáver o parte de este en la zona del crimen, quería que la gente supiera que "algo" estaba pasando, era como Light Yagamí, quería que el mundo supiera de su existencia.  
—La siguiente será Lori, o quizás, la haga sufrir de un modo distinto, como dice el dicho "hay destinos peores que la muerte".  
6  
Cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde.  
Habiendo cobrado ya la mitad de sus víctimas, Locura planeaba dirigirse a la residencia Casagrande donde se supóngase, se reunirían Lori y Bobby para alguna de sus citas, el pelinegro estaba pasando por el parque de la ciudad cuando, en primera instancia noto que habían pocas personas, y que, entre ellas se encontraba Luna Loud sacando algunas de sus cosas junto a su compañero, Chuck, todo indicaba que se estaba preparando la tarima para un concierto que se daría más tarde; Lana Loud jugando en el arenero de aquel parque, y a unos cuantos pasos Clyde sentado en una banca, la posición en la que estaba le imposibilitaba poder ver a —Lincoln—.  
En sí, Locura no parecía tener un motivo por el cual asesinar a Lana, ella junto con Lily jamás le hicieron algo grave, o como mínimo, malo; pero era alguien que solo quería ver al mundo arder, los orígenes por los que fue creado por el ser divino debían cumplirse, y además, Locura, al igual que Lincoln, escuchaba voces dentro de su mente, voces como las que Lincoln escucho segundos antes de la catástrofe, y que le decían a Locura —mata, mata, mata a todos, mata hasta el más puro e inocente.  
Locura se acercó al arenero donde Lana jugaba, Lincoln pensaría que ella es la sonrisa que se debe proteger, y para qué negarlo, mientras la niña jugaba feliz mente con una de sus palas tenía una sonrisa angelical, sonrisa que se le fue arrebatada cuando levanto su cabeza al notar una sombra, la de Locura; ella al verlo, intento platicar.  
—Lincoln, je, je, wow, que gran cambio de apariencia, estas atractivo, hermano —y le siguió sonriendo; pero Locura no titubeo ni siquiera para seguir contemplando aquella sonrisa otro segundo más. Agarro una pala de juguete, de unos quince centímetros, Lana no parecía comprender nada.}  
— ¿Quieres jugar un juego que para mí es más divertido que escavar, hermanita?  
Lana sonrio nuevamente. —Sí, si quiero hermano mayor, ¿de qué se trata?  
—Abre la boca, como si estuvieras bostezando.  
Lana obedeció. Era tan inocente; a Locura le daba lastima lo que iba a hacer, pero no había de otra, las voces dentro de él aumentaban, y solo decían mátala, mátala, mátala.  
Clavo la pala de quince centímetros en la boca de Lana, y la punta de esta traspaso el cuello. La cabeza de Lana mirando hacia arriba, la pala puesta en diagonal, con los ojos de Lana rojos y lágrimas brotando de ella.  
—Créeme, esto me duele mucho. —Tira el cadáver de la plomera al piso, y cuando se da media vuelta para ir donde Luna, encuentra a un Clyde petrificado, contemplando todo a cincuenta pasos de distancia.  
Este tenía cara de asco mezclada con horror.  
—Siempre fuiste un mierda de amigo, Clyde; cuando yo te necesitaba me dejabas solo, como aquella vez en donde debíamos de ahorrar electricidad, y me degastes con mis hermanas furiosas en el garaje —lo miraba con odio, y este, sin pensar en nada solo atino a correr, en vez de gritar solo corría para alejarse. Corría y corría. —Pero tu traición en esta ocasión, me disgusto mucho —hablaba para el mismo, para…, expresar sus pensamientos — y por eso —sostuvo la misma pala con la que había matado a Lana y la lanzo hacia Clyde, la pala fue casi a la velocidad del sonido, y paso el corazón de Clyde matándolo.  
Locura se cruzó de hombros, y se dirigió donde Luna, pero ¿Qué había hecho Luna Loud? Pues, al principio de la semana, Luna público en Youtube todo un álbum difamando a Lincoln diciendo que tenía mala suerte, pero a pesar de que la familia ya lo había perdonado definitivamente y Luna, al ver su error, lo había borrado, el video primero alcanzo las diez millones de reproducciones en su cuenta, eso y que varios usuarios habían re publicado el video en otras cuentas, por lo que dicha canción se seguiría reproduciendo, lo peor era que en el video, Luna mencionaba el nombre de Lincoln Loud varias veces.  
Locura se acercó a Luna, esta al verlo le sonrió.  
— ¿Cómo estas, hermano? ¿Listo para escucharme tocar en mi concierto?  
— ¡A darle Luna! —dijo este nalgueando el glúteo izquierdo de la rockera; eso la ofendió, pero no dijo nada; pensó que había sido simplemente un honesto descuido.  
—Oye brother, quiero disculparme por portarme muy mal contigo durante la semana pasada —ambos hermanos se sentaron al borde de la tarima mirando al horizonte, nada más que platicando entre ellos —no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al pensar que tu tenías mala suerte, yo fui una estúpida, y de verdad…, de verdad me disculpo por todo lo que te hice en el pasado, y espero que ese video no arruine tu carrera como dibujante de comic, y te deseo mucha suerte con tu relación con Linka; si, sé que ustedes son novios, pero descuida no se lo diré a nadie.  
Locura le sonrió. —gracias Luna, de verdad, te lo agradezco.  
—No hay de que, hermano —se levantó, y camino hacia donde había puesto su micrófono, en el podio de aquella tarima; Locura seguía expectante, del cómo hacer que su muerte sea trágica y horrible, cuando vio la respuesta más lógica en frente de él; el micrófono que media veinte centímetros, y era bastante delgado. Locura se levantó de donde estaba sentado, agarro el gran micrófono, y mientras Luna se agachaba para intentar levantar una caja, Locura le levanto la falda y le introdujo de una forma grotes, el micro por el culo; Locura lo siguió empujando, y dicho artefacto siguió subiendo por el recto de la lunática hasta romper algunos de sus órganos internos.  
—Aggghhh —eran las exclamaciones de la joven rebelde.  
—Descuida Luna —decía el maniático mientras la pobre agonizaba pesadamente y hacia sus últimas exclamaciones, inhalaciones y exhalaciones —tu canción no hará que se pudra mi carrera como dibujante…, hará que te pudras en el infierno, ¡que es donde putas mereces estar!  
Siguió empujando hasta que, un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir del ano de Luna. Luna Loud había muerto.  
—Lucy, Leni, Lana, Clyde y Luna…, ahora viene la persona que, por mucho tiempo mire con ojos de amor…, Lori Loud, después Luan, Lisa,Lola, Linka y Lynn…  
7  
Cinco y diez de la tarde, residencia Santiago.  
Al exterior no se escuchaba nada, por dentro si, y mucho; la pareja México-Estadounidense estaba terminando de calentar motores para comenzar con el acto sexual principal, la tanda de besos amorosos había sido reemplazada por caricias y abrazos, solo para después ser cambiada (nuevamente) por lujuria intensa; y fue allí que, en el sofá de la sala principal, Lori se subió la camisa dejándole ver a su amante sus duros pezones producto de la excitación que le causaba ver el ya erecto miembro de Bobby, ganas no faltaban, añoraban con toda su alma perder "ambos" la virginidad, o eso era lo que Lori le había dicho a Bobby, nunca le había dicho los actos pecaminosos que hacían cuando Lincoln tenía solo diez años.  
Pero cuando Bobby estaba a punto de invadir la flor de Lori por primera vez, a la rubia le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Le comento a su amante que no tardaba, que iba solo a evacuar, este acepto. Esa sería la última vez que se verían.  
Y cuando esta entro al baño, en el segundo piso, ella cerró la puerta, pero no puso seguro; ¿para qué, si estaba con su novio? Y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, una sombra la empujo hacia la ducha, y el baño se llenó de forcejeos. Después la puerta del baño se cerró con seguro, y la regadera en la ducha se abrió, por lo que Bobby no podría escuchar la "infidelidad" que estaba sucediendo justo en la plata de arriba de su casa.  
— ¿Pero qué carajos? —se preguntó una esporádica Lori Loud, la cual tenía sus brazos pegados en la pared, mientras que Locura le estaba dando por las paredes vaginales de esta, estando Locura de pie, y excitado a mas no poder, introduciendo y sacando el miembro de su vagina, para luego meterlo en el culo, por la vagina, por el culo, y lo que tranquilizo a Lori fue escuchar la voz de Lincoln detrás de ella, voz que era imitado por Locura.  
—Descuida Lori, soy yo; recuerdas como te lo solía hacer. —Tras escuchar eso, Lori sonrió pícaramente, y sele regreso a la mente aquella incontable noches en donde gozaban del sexo desnudo en la cama, y despertaban al día siguiente cubiertos de sangre, semen y sudor.  
—Jo deme más, amado mío. —Suplico.  
—Oh, créeme Lori, te voy a joder —al lado de ambos en un estante había una afeitadora, Locura la agarro, la encendió (y Lori no escuchaba el ruido de esta ya que las gotas cayendo al suelo y el hecho de que sus hormonas estaban al cien se lo impidió), y Locura paso su mano izquierda, donde tenía la afeitadora, la paso por el seno izquierdo de Lori, y clavo las puntas en todo el pezón.  
En la planta de abajo, Bobby creyó escuchar a Lori gritar agobiadamente desde el baño, pero descarto esa idea ya que comenzó a verse una película de terror. O eso hasta que pasaron quince minutos, en los que Lori jamás bajo; asi que se levantó, y curioso subió las escaleras hacia el baño, giro la perilla pero la puerta no abrió.  
Fue allí cuando Bobby razono: Lori Loud jamás cerraba la puerta del baño con seguro. Volvió a tocar, pero ahora vociferaba su nombre y tras no recibir respuesta alguna durante los próximos diez minutos corrió por el duplicado, cosa con la que pudo abrir al fin la puerta.  
Al entrar, se horro. De la tina salía sangre, mucha sangre, todo el piso del baño estaba llena de agua sangrante. Dentro de la ducha era peor, rojo puro, tras un mejor estudio logro ver que dentro de esta estaba un cuerpo. Temió lo peor, y su miedo se hizo realidad. Saco el cadáver de Lori, con ella desnuda y ensangrentada de pie a cabeza, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, era que en su pezón izquierdo tenía un corte sobresaliente, el cual, con letras aún más rojas que decían: Locura estuvo aquí. Cada letra media dos centímetros.  
Y en la azotea de la residencia, Locura había agradecido ser supera gil.  
—No es bonito ver que la persona con la que gozaste tu primera vez te trate mal.  
Fue allí cuando recordó que su hermana Lola estaba en un certamen de belleza a dos cuadras de allí, y que su hermana Lisa daba una conferencia presencial a solo una cuadra… Lola y Lisa, de un tiro. Sonrió, ya había formulado su plan e iba a por todo.  
8  
Cinco y treinta de la tarde, centro de conferencias presenciales de Royal Woods:  
Él ya sabía la charla que Lisa iba a dar en aquella conferencia, sabia cada palabra que iba a externar la pequeña genio, ya que esta había estado repitiendo incontables veces el mismo discurso de su nueva propuesta científica sobre un líquido para usarse como arma (aunque no lo pareciera) contra las personas que fueran enemigas de aquellas personas interesadas por comprar el producto. Se trataba de algo ilegal, en efecto; la prodigiosa Lisa Loud metida en negocios ilegales y clandestinos, ¿Quién lo diría, no? Lisa lo hacía por el dinero más que todo.  
El negocio era el siguiente: El comprador adquiría un tubo de gel verde por mil dólares, dicho tubo media treinta centímetros; el comprador simplemente le vendía por diez dólares a una farmacia en donde el farmacéutico, empleado de Lisa se la vendía de manera legal a la víctima (si esta iba a una farmacia), el gel parecía común y corriente pero después de una hora comenzaría a manifestarse como tal. Ese gel, no era ni más ni menos que acido, capaz de derretir las capas de piel, órganos enteros y secreciones en un total de quince segundos, así de fácil era matar a la víctima, de una manera anónima sin juicios ni preocupaciones, y Lisa por cada compra ganaría mil dólares, y el sitio donde daba la charla estaba llena de quinientos interesados, más los otros doscientos que no se habían decidido, en total eran setecientos. Las discusiones se llevaban a cabo en el primer piso, séptimo cuarto a la izquierda de la entrada principal en el Room 1-7A.  
Y cuando Locura se disponía a pasar, un guardia musculoso se interpuso en su camino.  
— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige usted? ¿Qué no sabe que no puede pasar sin un certificado de membresía color dorado que posea su nombre y al lado de este su foto de su rostro? —el arrogante guardia interrogaba.  
—Claro —revisaba su bolsillo Locura y saco un sobre dorado —tenga. —en el centro de todo el sobre se supone que debía decir el nombre del miembro.  
— ¿Lincoln Loud?  
—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gaste.  
—Curioso, en la foto sale que usted es albino, pero sin embargo, posee su cabellera negra —simplemente intuyo que se tiño el cabello y lo dejo pasar.  
Resulta que Lincoln Loud ya había ingresado varias veces atrás al lugar como "invitado" de Lisa. Una vez que localizo el cuarto solo entro. Era un lugar bien ancho, pero a pesar de todo estaba apretado con mucha gente.  
Lisa estaba al fondo, parada en una plataforma de dos metros, Locura camino entre la multitud pasando como si nada a pesar que había mucha, pero mucha gente; y cuando estuvo parado ya en enfrente escucho lo que la joven genio decía.  
—Esto favorecerá a las grandes compañías que quieran erradicar a los empresarios del mañana que optan por ser una fuerte competencia a largo plazo; por ahora es un prototipo, pero es más que eficaz, y solo tengo dos. En fin, ¿Quién está dispuesto a probarlo gratuitamente? —Lisa saco a la luz su invento, y señalo al lado suyo una caja de cristal que encerraba un esqueleto animal ya descompuestos y varios órganos ilegales, para probar su invento. Y se escuchó varios suspiros de asombro de varios de sus colegas científicos. Luego, fueron murmuro entre ellos.  
—Yo gusto probarlo. —Locura se ofreció. Lisa lo reconoció como Lincoln.  
—Está bien, hermano mayor. Pruébalo en uno de esos animales muertos que están en la caja— le dio Lisa los químicos para que Locura hiciera lo suyo.  
—De acuerdo, solo… —Locura se paró en frente de la caja y Lisa a todo momento se puso al lado suyo, y esta le abrió el frasco a él.  
Este fingió que se resbalaba por accidente, y soltó (lanzo a propósito en realidad) el tubo el cual rompió el cristal por accidente en todo el cráneo de Lisa, líquido que se derramo por completo en su cabeza, y tal como lo había previsto, su cara se empezó a deformar como si se estuviera derritiendo. De hecho, ¡se estaba derritiendo! Su cabeza bajo, los brazos se le cayeron mientras que "sus axilas" evaporaban un humo extraño, y pequeños huecos comenzaron a aparecer en sus pies, huecos que aumentaban de tamaño como si fuera un portal; todo eso, hizo derretirse a la niña en frente de todos en cuestión de segundos.  
Locura se rio. Risa de pura maldad pero nadie se inmuto. Apáticos como Lisa, los científicos solo anotaron los detalles en sus libretas y uno en uno salió de la habitación sin hacer quejas o ruido. Finalmente, el último en salir colgó en letrero en la puerta, que decía: Muerte por accidente de terceros, y se fue.  
Locura agarro el otro prototipo exactamente idéntico al primero y se lo guardo en su bolsillo, salió del lugar y camino una cuadra más abajo para llegar al certamen de belleza de Lola.  
Al llegar a dicho certamen, lo primero que vio fue a varias participantes preparando su acto final, ya que seguía eso, la competencia definitiva. Locura paso entre varias niñas hasta que reconoció a Lola, e intrigado por proseguir su plan.  
—Saludos Lola.  
— ¡Lincoln! —sonó extrañada por el aspecto de este —Oh, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Dejo de practicar su presentación con listón para atenderlo, —y más vale que sea importante.  
—Claro, veras hermana; pase por la convención científica de Lisa y ella me dijo que diseño un gel especialmente para ti, y me dijo que su fragancia le encantaría a los jueces y a los medios. Quiso traértela personalmente pero se ocupó así que yo mismo te la traje, pero el efecto dura quince segundos así que póntelo justo antes de salir.  
—Está bien, Lincoln —y recibió el tubo.  
—Y ahora, con nosotros —anuncio el anfitrión por los megáfonos —¡Lola Loud; —grito con euforia y orgullo, ya que el anfitrión era su representante.  
—Es decir justo ahora —dijo Lola a su hermano, y se echó el gel en su pelo, para inmediatamente salir al escenario en frente de los jueces y las cámaras de TV que transmitían el evento en todo el país.  
Y mientras esta hacia todo tipo de acrobacias con su listón, y escribía palabras como Love al aire con este, los suspiros de impresión de todos se convirtieron en unos de angustia cuando vieron a esta derretirse frente a sus ojos. Los jueces por fuera estaban preocupados, actuando políticamente correctos, pero por dentro sonreían, los medios a discreción igual.  
Y Locura, entre camerinos se reina similar al Joker. —Ja, ja, ja, le encanto a los jueces ya que asi no tendrán que recibir amenazas por parte de la pequeña y a los medios para cubrir la noticia con morbo para atraer audiencias. Ja, ja, ja. Eso le enseñara a Lisa a no espiar mi conducta de depresión tras recibir tal castigo, o a Lola a no tratarme como esclavo.  
Salió del edificio, y entro a una heladería que estaba en la misma avenida, hasta los "demonios" necesitan comer algo y relajarse de vez en cuando. Total, solo iba por un mísero helado de chocolate. El sabor de este era un enigma total. Lo pidió, reclamo su helado (dos bolas de chocolate servidas en un vaso), y se sentó en una de las mesas del recinto. Mientras degustaba ese helado, contemplo la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en las paredes del lugar. Seis en punto de la tarde, y mientras devoraba su helado se puso a reflexionar.  
Solo faltaba por matar a Linka, "su" antigua novia, la antigua novia de Lincoln, su amiga confidencial que, a pesar de todo, siempre la apoyo, y parte de Locura no quería matarla, al contrario, quería tenerlo para él, como primera dama para causar caos y sufrimiento a todos los demás. Debía pensarlo.  
A Luan la mataría inmediatamente, ya que el odiaba a Luan, y mucho. No toleraba recordar las veces de la semana pasada en la que uso su situación como acto de broma, y las risas de los pequeños…, ay, si tan solo supieran. La acabaría indudablemente.  
Lynn de seguro estaría en casa, llorando desconsoladamente; Linka ha de estar con ella consolándola, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en cuanto a Luan no lograba recordar, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que ya se había terminado de comer su helado, y se preguntó: ¿tan concentrado estuvo en sus pensamientos? La respuesta inmediata sería un sí. Salió de allí rumbo a su casa.  
9  
Seis y diez de la tarde:  
Finalmente, la venganza de Locura ya había pasado la etapa de "inicio y nudo!, faltaba solo el desenlace para sentirse satisfecho. Seguiría matando, claro que si, al igual que Lincoln era súper bondadoso, él era súper sádico. Muy, muy sádico.  
Al llegar a su casa vio como no había ni patrullas, ni vecinos, nada. Sinceramente él había pensado que con matar a Lucy de esa manera brutal, mínimo, habrían cinco patrullas custodiando la entrada, eso claro, si Lynn Loud llamaba a la policía…, cosa que Locura intuyo en ese momento, no hizo; y el malvado sonrió.  
—Eso confirma mi hipótesis. Lynn Loud Junior piensa con lo de abajo, en fin, solo entrare a matarla y al fin me sentiré satisfecho, hasta el más sádico tiene sentimientos, como los que siento por Linka, por ejemplo.  
Camino por el patio mirando de reojo al lugar preciso en donde había cobrado la vida de la gótica y el cuerpo no estaba, mas sin embargo el hedor y la sangre persistían.  
Llego a la puerta, calculo por unos momentos lo que iba a hacer, cada frio movimiento, cada repercusión que traería cada movimiento, cada frase. Era lógico, por no decir obvio que su hermana lo iba a contra-atacar, y aunque sabía que podría ganarle dado a su avanzada fuerza, velocidad y resistencia le excitaba (emocionaba) ver como Lynn intentaba acabarlo, cosa que, era imposible, pero quería verlo. Él no había planificado en si un modo para matarla, si él quisiera podría matarla de mil maneras distintas, de todas las maneras atroces que el ser humano pueda pensar.  
Quizás podría atreverse a jugar un juego con ella: el, ¿Qué duele más?, en donde podría someterla a un calvario, uno tras otro, tras otro, matándola lentamente; y al final preguntarle, ¿Qué dolió más?, antes de dar el golpe final.  
Si… Eso debía de hacer.  
Locura abrió la puerta, y en puntitas fue y se asomó a la puerta. Pudo presenciar a sus dos hermanas Lynn y Luan platicando con tonos de voz bajos sobre algo en particular.  
—Tranquila, sabes que aquí estaré siempre para ti.  
—"Snif", lo sé y gracias. —se limpió un poco las lágrimas que brotaban de ella. —Cre-eo que, qu-que-eheh —pero la voz le temblaba un poco —estoy bien.  
Linka sonrió —Me alegro, de veras.  
—Siempre me ha gustado que seas comprensiva, al igual que Lincoln.  
—Je, je, sí. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el cadáver de Lucy? Perdón por no preguntar desde antes, es que establecí como prioridad tu cuidado y bienestar emocional.  
—Eh, creo que se lo llevo el camión de la basura. —Y, comenzó con sus mentiras, en realidad la atleta se había llevado a su cuarto las partes que le servían a Lucy, para su satisfacción personal.  
—Creo que ya me siento mejor. —Siguió la plática Lynn —, por cierto, Linka, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir con tanta euforia antes de que te relatara lo sucedido?  
—Oh, bueno, no creo que sea el momento adecuado pero, venía a anunciar que la revista "News York Times" me iba a reconocer por mis grandes habilidades de actuación.  
Y la envidia regreso. Linka Loud, quien según Lynn, no se había esforzado tanto como ella para lograr ese mérito; así que sintió un deja-vu y en su mente comenzó a reorganizar los patrones. Alguien con las cualidades de Lincoln la supera sin "esforzarse como ella", "se lo restriega en la cara", y "empática fácilmente con los demás"; sintió ganas de matarla.  
Al lado de ella, en dirección opuesta a la de Linka había unas tijeras, tijeras con las cuales Leni Loud se hallaba trabajando con sus vestidos esta mañana, sus últimos vestidos. Lynn las vio, agarro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras Linka hablaba, francamente a Lynn no le importaba lo que dijera esta, solo le importaba matarla; pensaba con violencia, eso estaba claro.  
Locura desde su escondite quien había estado escuchando todo, presagio lo que Lynn iba a hacer, y quitando de lado el odio que este le tenía a ella, quería ver vivir, al menos un poco más a Linka. Salo de su escondite, para evitar la muerte de esta. Salto impulsado con el puño en mano para pegarle a Lynn, pero cuando el salto, ella ya había avanzado y cuando Locura le pego un fuerte golpe a Lynn ya ella le había incrustado la punta de las tijeras en el corazón, haciendo imposible que ella notara siquiera el momento en que murió.  
Lynn se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, la tijera había salido volando por los aires y estaba suspendida en el aire dando vueltas sin un orden fijo al cual caer, y la punta cayó en el brazo de Locura, y siguió cayendo haciéndole una cicatriz en forma de raya de siete centímetros antes de desprenderse de su brazo y caer al suelo. El impacto de la tijera fue tan grande que le provoco un sangrado considerable; pero no iba a ceder…, ya que tenía a Lynn Loud en frente de él, tirada en el piso como si aceptara la muerte. No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.  
—Li- ¿Lincoln? —pregunto a escaso ruido Lynn, el golpe que se dio en su columna vertebral la había dejado aturdida. — ¿Eres tú? ¿Pe-pero parecías muerto? Inclusive yo y Lucy colocamos nuestras manos en tu nariz por dos minutos para asegurarnos de que estabas respirando, ¡y no respirabas! ¡Estabas literalmente muerto!  
—Lincoln murió, no te lo niego; pero yo acabare contigo, por lo que le hiciste a Lincoln y a… Ah. —pareció recordar algo, y guiado por sus instintos giro su cuello hacia el lugar en donde está el cadáver de su difunta hermana, con un gran agujero que contemplaba toda la zona de su pulmón. —Y a la única persona que jamás pensaba en lastimar… tanto, y por eso yo te matare.  
Lynn se rio en la cara de este, y, con gran incomodidad, Lynn se paró lentamente, y con una mirada desafiante.  
—No te creo capaz perdedor, pero si pelea quieres, pelea tendrás.  
Se puso en posición de atacar y corrió hacia Locura para golpearlo. Todo esto se desencadenaba entre el sofá de la casa y la televisión Sony.  
Pero justo cuando la pensante con pelotas iba a ejecutar su golpe, una simple cachetada con la mano izquierda fue suficiente para que cayera al suelo escupiendo una cantidad excesiva de sangre. Mientras caía, la sangre salía de su boca, su mejilla derecha estaba roja y con un hilito de sangre colgando, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta hasta que la cabeza de Lynn toco el suelo y esta quedo inconsciente.  
—Je, je, je; la verdadera diversión apenas acaba de comenzar, y la hare sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.  
10  
Seis y treinta de la noche.  
La castaña escucho disparos, quizás eso fue lo que la despertó. Mientras estaba desmayada viendo todo negro alcanzo a escuchar diez disparos, culminados estos, Lynn se "despertó" abriendo los ojos, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba a veinte centímetros de altura, ¿pero cómo? Esas preguntas serian respondidas por el "anfitrión" de dicho acto, anfitrión el cual ingreso a la habitación. Resulta que estaban en el sótano.  
—Puedo presenciar con placer que ha despertado. —Decía mientras se acercaba más hacia su presa, y cuando vio que esta quería pronunciar algo de inmediato agrego —no digas ni una sola palabra — y esta mato cualquier capacidad para poder decir algo. —Mientras estuviste en coma, yo te traje al sótano e improvisadamente buque las cadenas en donde está atada de manos a pies justo ahora, en esa forma clásica de "X"; cada cadena tiene cinco eslabones; y si te preguntas de donde lo conseguí digamos que Lisa Loud tiene de todo, ¡de todo! Y de su habitación logre sacar…, —con el dedo de su mano derecha le señala, indicando que mire un poco hacia abajo.  
Lynn obedece como si no tuviera otra opción. De hecho, no la tuvo, la gran cachetada que le dio Locura hace varios minutos más que dolerle ¡le ardía, y mucho! Así que bajo la mirada, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ver eso le produjo gas de hacer sus necesidades.  
En el piso estaba una caja de cartón, pero dentro de esta de esta había varios líquidos naturales como por ejemplo el alcohol, también una que otra máquina de tortura y un frasco de sal.  
El corazón de la atleta se le acelero, mil veces más (metafóricamente) que cualquier entrenamiento o partido oficial que haya realizado a lo largo de su corta vida. Vida que, de hecho, parecía que iba a llegar a su fin esa misma noche.  
Locura se agacho para buscar algo en la caja, y mientras este lo hacía, Lynn no desistió de realizar aquella pegunta que tanto le perturbaba.  
—Mira, no sé si eres Lincoln o no, o por qué haces todo esto, ya que enserio, no sé; pero dime, ¿Qué… Que fueron esos disparos?  
—Oh, ¿eso? —pregunto irónicamente mientras comenzaba a sacar algunos objetos de esa caja. —Podría decírtelo, pero es algo aburrido. Solo eran nuestros cobardes padres, los cuales al regresar del trabajo fueron asesinados por mí, y por la pistola que mi padre esconde debajo de su colchón. Repito, fue algo aburrido en comparación a como mate al resto de nuestras hermanas—y Lynn se quedó en silencio.  
—Oh, Lynn Loud… Esta será una larga noche. Una muy, muy larga.  
Locura saco de aquella caja un destornillador, y lentamente acerco dicho objeto a la rodilla de la deportista. ¿Por qué no sacó un cuchillo, sería más efectivo, no? Pues no, él lo que quería era que sintiera el mayor dolor posible, pero que dicho dolor se prolongaba más, mucho más.  
—S-si me vas a matar, solo hazlo rápido por favor.  
—No. Eso no sería divertido; es lo que te pasa por incentivar una ola de odio masiva hacia mi persona, así que te jodes.  
Locura hizo tacto el destornillador con la rodilla de su víctima; primero solo lo rozo (mientras que con su mano lo sostenía, obviamente), y después, lentamente comenzó a empujarlo. La piernas de Lynn estaba literalmente contra la pared, es decir que esta ya no retrocedería más y que ahora era el destornillador el que le estaba destrozando cada pedazo de piel, cada célula, y penetrando más esos husos que crujían estrepitosamente, haciendo que la pierna iniciara un chorro de sangre masivo para una herida de esa magnitud.  
Y así la profundidad de la marca como del dolor fue aumentando considerablemente. Primero se manifestó en forma de ardor, pero después fue manifestado con un severo dolor de cabeza; Lynn no sabía el porqué, y para ser francos ni le interesaba. ¡Solo quería morirse para ya no sufrir! Eso sí, ¡morirse rápido!  
Locura le destrozo a Lynn las venas y arterias con el mismo destornillador, el cual tenía el grosor más grande que la punta de un cuchillo; y si de por si no moría con lo que le estaba haciendo Locura tarde o temprano le llegaría una infección y la podría matar fácilmente. El líquido que Lynn eyaculaba de su pierna era un rojo macizo.  
Si usted se lo pregunta, Lynn a cada rato estaba gritando de dolor, jodidamente aturdida aceptando su derrota, y posterior muerte; solo que Locura había tapado todas las paredes y ventanas del sótano con asolación sonora. Nadie podría escucharla, nadie podría salvarla.  
Locura saco el destornillador de la pierna izquierda de Lynn, al hacerlo mucha sangre que se había concentrado adentro salió sin problema alguno. La gran punta del destronillador estaba llena de sangre, no era un problema ya que este la limpio toda lamiendo y tragando cada gota.  
En total, Lynn había sufrido durante cinco minutos; después Locura repitió exactamente el mismo procedimiento en la otra rodilla… Al concluir, observo que una gota cayó al suelo mientras este se paraba para buscar alguna otra cosa. Resulta que Lynn Loud estaba babeando, ya que esta ya no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar tras durar diez minutos agonizando, aunque claro, en el fondo de toda su alma quería gritar…, mucho, pero mucho, su cara estaba totalmente roja y estaba votando algunas lágrimas, como si una violación se tratase.  
Luego, agarro un cuchillo de veinte centímetros cuyo material era el vibra-neo. Lógicamente era de Lisa, y con dicho cuchillo Locura solo lo tuvo que pasar a velocidad del sonido, tan, pero tan rápido que solo le tardo dos segundos en cortar ambas piernas, por lo que la agonía de esta era insoportable. Ella no quería gritar nuevamente, pero ese corte la tomo tan de sorpresa que grito con toda su alma, todo lo que había resistido, pero aunque siguiera gritando nadie la podría escuchar. Y Lynn lloro.  
La sangre de la pierna de Lynn caía como hemorragia. Locura aprovecho ese momento para buscar un tarro de alcohol, lo destapo, y mientras corría hacia Lynn agarro dos tapones anales, que tenían el mismo grosor de las piernas de Lynn.  
—Se sincera Lynn Loud, ¿Qué te dolió más? Eso, o... —Locura coloco sus dedos en el alcohol y los introdujo dentro de la rodilla de Lynn. —Esto.  
Y la niña chillo como si no hubiera un mañana, y mientras lo hacía se orino. Una vez que Locura le introdujo mucho alcohol dentro del cuerpo de esta (ya que estaba dentro de ella), Locura le coloco un tapón anal por pierna a Lynn; y el dolor se produjo lentamente dentro de esta, sin la oportunidad de poder hacer algo.  
De repente, Locura desencadeno a Lynn de las manos, y el resto de su cuerpo cayó de espaldas boca abajo al suelo, y se clavó la mandíbula. Recordemos que no tenía piernas, y que en esos momentos ella se estaba arrastrando, Dios sabrá para qué. Pero esta ya no gritaba, sin embargo el dolor persistía dentro de ella, literalmente.  
—Tu muerte será lenta pero segura Lynn…, a menos.  
Ese a menos fue lo suficiente para hacer que Lynn dejara de arrastrarse, y tuviera toda la atención de Locura.  
—Aun te puedo salvar la vida —llega al escritorio y agarra un frasco de cinco centímetros con un líquido azul. —Unas cuantas gotas de esto, y todas tus habilidades y fuerza que hayas perdido se regeneraran por completo. No regeneraran tus piernas, así que asumo que te quedaras en sillas de ruedas y deberás renunciar al futbol, pero piénsalo… Vivirás.  
Ante la tentadora propuesta de Locura, Lynn accedió. Detestaba la idea, pero era mejor vivir.  
—Solo que hay una sola condición —Y allí Lynn se preocupó. —Si la quieres, tú deberás chuparme allí abajo —y mantuvo una sonrisa.  
Lynn lo pensó, y llego a la misma conclusión: Era mejor vivir. Todo esto pasaba mientras que por dentro de la atleta el alcohol seguía fluyendo por la sangre, y por lo tanto ardiendo a más no poder. El dolor la estaba matando muy lentamente, por ende anhelaba con toda su alma poseer aquel líquido.  
Locura agarro el debilitado cuerpo de Lynn como si fuera una hoja de papel, ya que esta no opuso resistencia alguna, no porque se estaba entregando, sino porque no tenía fuerza alguna; siquiera tenía fuerza para razonar con claridad; y fue sentada en una silla por Locura, y este se bajó los pantalones dejando a la vista total de Lynn su gran polla la cual estaba erecta y media dieciocho centímetros.  
Acerco un poco su polla a la cara de Lynn, ya que no se podía mover, y para juguetear, rozo varias veces su polla con la barbilla de Lynn, para después posicionarla en los labios (cerrados) de Lynn, esperando a que ella los abriera, deseando.  
Con mucha dificultad Lynn logro abrir más o menos su boca, y primero beso la parte —pelada— de lo que yacía debajo de sus fosas nasales, fosas que desesperadamente con fines de supervivencia inhalaban y exasperaban más de prisa, y se devoraban todo el olor pre-seminal que emanaba el pene.  
Después, Locura puso sus manos debajo de la cabeza de Lynn y la empujo para introducirla a ella más en su miembro más que viril. La verga de Lincoln ya entro en su garganta y la dejaba sin aire, y Lynn comenzó a chupar. Primero lentamente, pero luego de pensarlo mejor intuyo certeramente que si quería ese maldito antídoto lo más rápido posible debería de esforzarse más, para hacerlo eyacular más rápidamente; y eso hizo. Hizo como si jamás en su vida hubiera mamado una verga, y en diez minutos; minutos en los que el alcohol dentro de Lynn no desaparecían, y moría más lentamente.  
Diez minutos de gozo para Locura, diez minutos de asco total para Lynn, y cuando este depósito todos sus espermas dentro de la atleta, lo tiro todo dentro de esta. Un infierno total estaba dentro de ella, con la parte inferior del cuerpo partida, la mitad ardiendo infernalmente, y la de arriba totalmente pegajosa por el semen.  
Tardo alrededor de dos minutos en pronunciar la siguiente oración. Déjame decírtela:  
— ¿Y-ya me das el antídoto?  
Y Locura sonrió.  
—Ja, ja, ja. Antes permíteme conta-¡ja!-contarte-¡ja, ja! ¡ja, ja! Contarte un chis-¡ja!-te que me acorde.  
Lynn asintió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Por dentro moría, figurativamente y literal.  
— ¿Qué obtienes, cuando cruzas con tu tierno y querido hermano con la perra de tu hermana, ¡que lo traiciona! ¡Y provoca que su propia familia lo trate como una porquería!? ¡Te voy a decir lo que obtienes! Obtienes, ¡Lo que putas mereces!  
Después de eso, en su ataque de ira, Locura saca a la vista de Lynn la pistola con la que mato a sus padres, y de un balazo al cráneo, mata a Lynn. La sangre salpico contra la pared.  
11  
Finalmente, Locura cumplió lo que había anhelado por once años, sintió que había vengado a Lincoln. Al fin, sintió aquella sed de matar que había nacido desde que existió…, y tal parece que esa ola de desgracia perduraría por varios meses en Royal Woods y después el mundo, ya que ese ser con habilidades e inteligencia única no sería atrapado tan fácilmente. Locura salió de su casa, y el cerro con llave.  
Eran ya las ocho y media de la noche cuando Luan regresaba a su hogar, y estaba cruzando la avenida Franklin. Estaba apurada ya que no le había dicho a nadie sobre la fiesta ya que se le había olvidado; y la cara de angustia por llegar tarde se convirtió en una de horror total al ver que, en su calle, estaban autos quemados, algunos con gente a dentro, y que casas de al lado se quemaban, y dentro de ellas salían gritos de personas tétricos, y que, además habían varios cadáveres tirados al azar por la calle. Por alguna razón, durante todo lo descrito anteriormente se escuchaba como música de fondo "ROCK N Roll-Gary Glitter" Quizás algún vecino lo había puesto en un megáfono, un vecino, o criatura.  
Una persona quemándose paso corriendo al lado de ella, solo para cuarenta centímetros de distancia caer muerto frente a ella. Pudo ver también el cadáver del señor Quejón. Rápidamente pensó en entrar a su casa, pero al voltear hacia esta vio, estupefacta en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra que se había derrumbado.  
Las patrullas llegaron en ese momento. El alcalde les dio una única orden: —Una masacre se registró en la avenida Franklin, les ordenó matar inmediatamente a balazos a la persona que noten neutral—… Y a la única que vieron fue a Luan.  
Sin preguntas, ni explicaciones. Solamente se inició una balacera que mato a Luan de inmediato; y Locura veía todo desde una azotea algo retirado.  
Ese dia, catorce de Marzo del 2016 iniciaría una de las mayores amenazas en toda Royald Woods, mientras que Lincoln, ahora dentro de Locura, se pudriría allí lentamente por toda la eternidad.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Abril del 2020; siendo un ReMake del 2017. Tenía más proyectos en mente para relacionarlos con este pero ya no tengo ganas. La subo aquí porque no pierdo nada. Pienso que el resultado fue de regular a decente, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito.


End file.
